Conventionally, dishwasher appliances include a cabinet supported by a base element. The base element projects downwardly from a bottom of the cabinet and rests on flooring beneath the cabinet. The base element can also include leveling assemblies (e.g., screws) that may be selectively adjusted in order to level the cabinet. By leveling the cabinet, e.g., the appliance's appearance within cabinetry can be improved.
Generally, dishwasher appliances are installed beneath a countertop. During installation, the appliances' cabinet slides beneath the countertop. The cabinet's base element slides along a kitchen's flooring until the cabinet is disposed beneath the countertop. However, the kitchen's flooring can change over time or have height differences between the flooring and a subfloor. For example, hardwood flooring can be installed, and such hardwood flooring can raise the height of the kitchen's flooring or subfloor. For example, hardwood flooring can be about an inch thick and can be installed over existing flooring. Thus, in such example, the overall height of the kitchen's flooring can be raised by about an inch.
Dishwasher appliances generally have a minimum height requirement for countertop enclosures housing the appliance's cabinet. Thus, installing hardwood flooring beneath the appliance can cause the cabinet to not fit within the countertop enclosure. To permit the appliance's cabinet to fit within the countertop enclosure, hardwood flooring can be terminated prior to the countertop housing the appliance such that the appliance's base element remains resting on the kitchen's original flooring in the front and a subfloor in the back. However, this solution can create its own problems. For example, to remove the appliance, the base element can slide along the original flooring until it encounters the newer hardwood flooring. When the base element hits the hardwood flooring, a consumer can face significant difficulty in removing the appliance from its countertop enclosure.
Accordingly, a dishwasher appliance with features for assisting in installing and/or removing the appliance from a countertop enclosure with a different flooring height compared to a kitchen flooring height would be useful.